


Choking on the Truth

by twitch



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Choking, Eventual Relationships, Force Choking, Gen, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 17:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twitch/pseuds/twitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before he became General he was Lieutenant. Along the way Lieutenant Hux met Kylo Ren, the knight he would come to work alongside, for better and for worse. The better part: he does become General. The worse part: why must the knight choke people so often?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt over at tfa kink:  
> Kylo choked Hux once, before Kylo was Master Knight, and Hux was General. The next time he choked Hux, it was in bed, and it was sexy (Hux didn't quite think so, but it was either pacify the beast with seduction or piss it off with rejection, and Hux rather not find out what rejection looked like). After Starkiller, after training, Kylo came back to his ship to find one of his Knights on his ship, choking his General. He was not pleased.
> 
> \+ Finalizer staff welcomes Kylo Ren back, because the other one was so much worse.  
> \+ Kylo kissing (licking and slobbering more like) Hux all over in the medbay.  
> \+ Darth Tantrum and Evil Space Ginger actually managed to develop somewhat of a semi-functional relationship over the years.
> 
> *
> 
> This has turned into something of a development story for Hux, certainly not a hundred per cent canon. At some point this will mesh into the events of _The Force Awakens_ and into post-canon.

The First Order didn’t form at the battle-lines. Any historian worth his grain of salt would know that, had anyone begun writing the history of the First Order. Only a handful of people would be able to tell you that it started in the Unknown Regions, where the Imperialists fled after their untimely defeat. They were a political force before they became a military force.

General Hux wasn’t born a General. He had his childhood, no matter how short-lived the innocence and carefree lifestyle existed. Then came his Academy days. If there had been any time spent on socialization even he was hard pressed to remember those times. Most of his days were spent studying, training and studying still.

And before all Generals become Generals they were Lieutenants.

Lieutenant Hux wasn’t pleased.

Anyone who ever met Hux would’ve thought the man was incapable of being pleased. His expression was normally indifferent or stuck somewhere between eating something sour or smelling piss. They were more inclined to talk about him rather than talk to him, or at least beyond the required minimum to exchange business communications, which was just fine with the Lieutenant himself. He didn’t care for everyone’s tendency to gossip or socialize, not when he was too busy.

And that was why he wasn’t pleased. 

General Isac was… something of a special sort. The man behind the helm of Exclusion was a military genius, there was no questioning that. He was responsible for taking down more Republic ships under the guise of navigation failure and communications cutting out. Lands were soundlessly brought under First Order control. 

Unfortunately he was a bureaucratic nightmare. If and when the man was required to open his mouth, in a social or political setting, left alone he would wind up with both feet in his mouth and going ass backwards in more ways than one. Handling of delegates, military officials and Imperial and First Order sentimentalists and loyalists was normally delegated to a general from one of the other starships, if it was a matter of superiority and anyone high enough in the First Order hierarchy had knowledge and access to the subject. If it was a matter specifically dealing with Isac or the Exclusion then the responsibility more often than not fell upon Hux’s shoulders, since he was most familiar with Isac’s paperwork and all of his communications, on- and off-ship. 

Familiar was an understatement. Hux was responsible for all the paperwork, his own and Isac’s. Between his duties and Isac’s paperwork and communications he didn’t have time for socializing. Nor did he want or care to socialize. He was aware of and worked alongside his immediate superiors and fellow officers. His dislike of small talk meant he had more time to work during lunch, left alone in the mess hall, his datapad cycling through messages, spreadsheets, documents and whatever other files were being sent to him or Isac. 

Had he not been at his normal level of engrossed in work, he might’ve been aware of the gossip going around about new arrivals. Had it been something official he would’ve received a message on the matter. Had the gossip been announced more than an hour previously he would’ve been alerted by fellow officers. Even they hadn’t heard and all arrivals went through them if not Isac himself.

Then again, considering the message had come straight through to Isac’s comm while the man was still asleep (at 1100 hours no less), none of it was surprising.

Finishing up his lunch, depositing it in the nearest waste bin as he made his way to the exit, Hux kept writing on his datapad, forwarding a message to the lucky general in question who would be handling Isac’s skipped dalliance. This was a common sight, the young officer walking through the corridors, eyes locked on the screen and making enough of an effort to not walk into anyone else that it never happened. As a gesture of kindness, or not wanting to risk provoking his anger, everyone gave him extra space as a precaution. Everyone on the Exclusion knew as much. 

So when two figures walked full on into each other, one of them being Hux, everyone stopped and stared. Openly horrified but also greatly curious of the figure cloaked in black.

A sound like the safety of a blaster being lifted escaped the helmet, except hoarse and grating. The low words that followed would’ve been a grumble but were surprisingly amplified. “Move out of the way.”

Hux huffed under his breath, gaze not even looking up from his work. “Look where you’re going.” He shouldered past the other man, the voice suggested as much, fingers not faltering for a second.

Except next thing he knew the datapad flew out of his hand with nary a touch, until the moment it landed in the other man’s hand. “You should look where you’re going,” the man corrected.

Straightening fully, pleased that the man wasn’t that much taller than himself, Hux stared him in his… eyepiece. Damn that was annoying. Normally he could stare down anyone. “Give me back my datapad.”

“Not until you apologise.”

“For what, not yielding to a walking garburator?”

The stranger flexed his hand, hanging uselessly at his side. “That is unwise.”

“Says the man who doesn’t know how to walk and look at the same time.” Hux huffed again, giving the man a once over. “Who doesn’t even know how to find his own ship. Did you take a wrong turn at Jakku? You must’ve missed your escape pod.”

When the other man dropped his datapad to the ground Hux leapt forward. He was pleasantly surprised that his jab to the stomach didn’t deflect off of more scrap metal, even pulling a surprised wheeze of breath out of the stranger. Victory was short lived, a wheeze drawn from his own lips when pressure seized down on his throat. An unseen pressure but which mirrored the hand that the stranger raised, fingers tightening around open air, though the grip around his neck intensified.

Hux kicked out, solidly hitting his kneecap on the way up to being hoisted. It was as though strings controlled him, lifting and flinging him up against the wall, once two Stormtroopers dashed out of the way.

_You are more red than your own hair._

Gaze spiteful on the man who loomed forward widened, recognizing the voice that echoed in his head as the same one that spoke from out of the helmet.

His strength may have been fading but Hux felt confident that the hold around his neck was more than strong enough to hold him up. It was more than adequate for the past fifteen seconds. It took a few seconds to recognize the shape of an arm underneath the cloak and grabbed hold above and below the elbow. Hux twisted his grip in both directions, growling more than gasping as his throat was squeezed tighter.

He was more disappointed than relieved when they were pulled apart. At least after the point they both landed on the floor, reverting to grappling with each other. It took a while for the grip on his throat to be released, a second after a snap sounded and an unnatural bend shifted the positions of his hands.

He was hauled up to his feet seconds later, two petty officers grabbing each arm. It gave the other man the perfect chance to lunge up, punching him in his face.

Hux stomped down on his foot, useless upon the thick boot, but the knee that coiled up caught him in the stomach, tumbling him back into the arms of two more men dressed in black.

“Everyone, get back to work!” It wasn’t General Isac yelling to the stragglers watching the scene but a fellow officer, Lieutenant Emalee. 

“Give me back my datapad.” Hux rasped out, cringing at his voice. “I’ve got work to do.”

Emalee looked between the two parties, to the man who clearly had a broken arm, and to Hux’s face, lip split and blood staining teeth and chin. Suppressing a grin at the last second she nodded to the officers holding Hux. “Take Lieutenant Hux to the medbay. I’m sure our… guests have their own methods for first aid.”

The other man strained forward, making for the two smirking lieutenants.

Needless to say his first meeting with the Knights of Ren didn’t go over well.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Knights of Ren take their leave but another person enters Hux's life.

The second time they met proper introductions were made. Not that it made either one of them more hospitable but at least no further blows were dealt. Their injuries had been treated, split lip and broken arm mended. Hux’s voice wasn’t fully recovered, still rough around the edges, and only the worst of the bruises lingered.

By the absolute mercy of all divinities, real or imagined, their introduction was arranged in the hangar, as the Knights of Ren readied for departure.

Both lieutenants flanked General Isac. Lieutenant Hux was present to ensure that Isac remembered the short speech that he wrote for him. After his medbay visit Hux had interacted with three of the Knights, accommodating them for their four-day visit and learning and assisting them in any way he could. 

Emalee was there to run interference should another confrontation occur between Hux and the mysterious knight. Hux was on his best behavior, standard and not enforced. He was an officer, he behaved so long as he wasn’t provoked. Even when provoked he practiced restraint. Restrained and respectful he stood by as the Knights and the General bid their goodbyes. 

The other Knight, despite the helmet over his face, stood hunched, shoulders seemingly curled forward, as he looked anywhere but at the three officers before him.

“Kylo.”

The knight looked up. Had his helmet not been in the way he likely would’ve been looking sideways to Tennka Ren. A silence stretched between them, amongst the whole group. It took Tennka turning to look at the knight fully for him, Kylo, to speak up.

“Lieutenant Hux.” Kylo Ren raised his voice if not his head. “I hope you don’t hold my… attack against you personally.”

Hux shook his head minutely, bringing his gaze straight to the knight. He would give the other man respect where the other man couldn’t. The thoughts in his mind were a different matter. “You took me by surprise when we walked into each other. I provoked you. Your attack was justified. I apologise.”

“My apologies.”

 _Blood-mouth_ Kylo’s voice sneered inside his head.

_You crusty, four-day old, bantha-shit stuck in raging heat, force-fed into all of your orifices._

Kylo flinched, reading his thoughts loud and clear. 

Hux smiled graciously to the apology.

*

Their third encounter was unexpected.

A year had passed. Both Hux and Emalee had applied for transfers, wanting to expand their duties as lieutenant to other ships. Both had similar motives and reasons. In writing they more or less said the same thing. They wanted to travel more, learning firsthand about the new planets and regions allying with the Order. They wanted to enhance their skills.

In all honesty they wanted to get away from General Isac.

Emalee got the transfer.

Hux had no time for misery. The nice thing of being one of two lieutenants meant that the workload was shared between them. While Emalee had taken some responsibilities that Isac had shuffled off Hux now dealt with her duties. Anything and everything concerning expenditures and research and development were placed upon his shoulders. Along with his communication efforts and paper work and his own workload. He was lucky if he managed to crash between bouts of work. One hour naps were what he got. Two hour naps were a luxury. 

One night, returning to his quarters after using the communal showers that all officers used, he glanced briefly to his bed, wistfully trying to remember what the pillow and mattress felt like. As narrow the bed was, the pillow and mattress hard and unyielding, it would be more comfortable than napping at his desk. Not that napping was an option, with all the work he still had to get done.

The black object on the foot of the bed was what caused him to do a double take. Approaching the bed he picked up what turned out to be a rock, remarkably hot. Porous, the holes of various sizes, it was a good three inches high, coming to a sharp point. The base was rounded, large enough to nestle perfectly in his palm. 

The rock and his hand thrummed, vibrations making his skin and muscles jump. Before he realized it the rock had gone from hot to burning. Clenching muscles kept him from dropping it even as it seared his skin. Gritting his teeth, trying to pry it loose with his other hand, he couldn’t get a proper grip. 

A minute later the burn subsided. A pop sounded through the haze of panic, the blood in his ears no longer audible. It was like a seal breaking. Hesitantly he turned his hand over, the rock falling to the floor.

Turning his hand right side up, a welt of a burn covered his entire palm, skin bubbling and blistering, moving restlessly. Had he been able to rationalize through the pain he would’ve thought the blisters were forming into the shape of a face. Blisters concave resembled eyes and below it a series of blisters thinned out, joining together to form a line that might’ve been a mouth.

“Good evening Lieutenant.”

“What…” The more Hux focused it definitely looked like a face, if a face were to fit in one’s hand. “Who are you?”

The line broadened into a smile. “I am an admirer.”

“Pleased to make your-” Meeting another person usually involved an exchange of names. As it was this was the second time he met another without knowing who they were. “Agony?”

Eyes and mouth rolled towards his fingers, as though the face was cocking its head. “I would shake your hand but that is currently impossible. In the mean time we can set a date to properly meet.” It was eerie the intensity that was conveyed in his own flesh from another face, eyes locking on his. “I would really like to meet the man I’ve heard so much about. Tomorrow would work with me.” 

Hux shook his head. “I have business calls to make all day. I have a delegate to speak to tomorrow, I need to correct a shipment error, I need to do a conference with two hostile territories-”

The face looked away from him briefly, as if someone was standing behind his right shoulder. Hux knew no one else was in his quarters, they were too small for someone to sneak in unnoticed. “Get in touch with Senator Mahimaki, Aquyee Corp and Veelu and Arima. Tell them they have to reschedule.”

He wanted to gape. He was fairly sure his lips were mostly pressed together, prepared to speak when addressed again, but his raised eyebrows conveyed absolute shock. How did he – it – know about his business plans? “Sir?” Hux ventured at last.

“I know enough about your General that he would approve of your day leave. Chances are you’d be back on your ship before he realizes you’re gone.” The face brought its attention back to him. Hux nodded mutely, bemused. “Leave your ship at 800 hours. Come here alone. The rock, bring it with you. It’ll provide your destination coordinates.” 

Hux pressed his lips together. His last piloting task had been an emergency assignment five years back. The deployment that he accompanied to a planet was assisting in a civil war. Their forces assisted in countering the battles up until they established a ceasefire and assisted in negotiations that led to the cessation of the war. But before the ceasefire they had lost ground and their pilot. He was responsible for flying their aircraft back to safety. Surely he still had his abilities with him.

He nodded at last. “Yes sir.” 

“And do get some sleep.” The face should’ve had a limited view but for his look up and down, it tsked lightly. “You look horrible.”

*

Hux chimed at the doors of Isac’s quarters but unsurprisingly the general didn’t stir. He tried three more times before making his way to the hangar. He was onboard one of the smaller aircrafts within a matter of minutes, requesting airspace leave under the grounds that a last minute meeting was established rather than hosting a phone call. 

Placing the rock on the console a series of numbers was projected, bright blue digits illuminating the cockpit. Locking them into the navigation system he flew towards his destination. Hux was expecting some small planet in the middle of nowhere but was surprised to discover it was an old small space station, old for the materials it was built. If he knew his sources, and he usually did, it looked like the pieces were scavenged from ships and weapons of the Empire.

The station opened up to a hangar, wide enough to let two small aircrafts land and bank into position to fly out forward. There was already another ship inside. Was that how the face – man, arrived at the space station? Hux didn’t spend too much time pondering, walking towards the only other entrance to the hangar, a door at the opposite end. 

The doors slid shut behind him at the same time as the voice called out. “Please come forward Lieutenant Hux.”

The voice came from down the corridor, followed by a louder voice, though that one wasn’t giving him directions. Hux didn’t think about it. His thoughts were elsewhere, focusing on the curiousness of the space station, the whiteness of the corridor, the utter lack of doorways, just a well-polished path that led only one way. 

He was greeted by one more door that opened automatically for him. A body was projected onto the far wall of the otherwise small black room, the body not behind him or anywhere else. A hologram embossed by white that gestured out to him, standing in the doorway. “Lieutenant Hux, pleased to meet you,” he spoke.

A snort sounded from inside the room, drawing the hologram’s attention off of him. Apparently there was someone else in the room. The hologram stared into the darkness, a look that brought a man out of hiding. At first Hux didn’t see him, concealed entirely in black. When a hood was lowered and the man stepped close enough to the hologram to let light cast onto his head he noticed the helmet. Recognized the helmet.

“Kylo Ren.” Levelling him with a look, appraising him more than anything, Hux sucked on his lower lip, remembering the punch. Remembering their final barbs at each other. “Didn’t expect to find you here.”

“Supreme Leader, you never told me you wanted me to summon him,” Kylo Ren stated. It was closer to a sulk. His hand fidgeted at his side, as Hux remembered from their first confrontation, but this time he held a hilt at his side. A hilt that lacked a blade.

“You wanted to see me?” Hux couldn’t resist, allowing himself a smirk. He stepped inside the room, allowing the knight some distance as he stood before the hologram, casting only a quick look in Kylo Ren’s direction. “I didn’t know you missed me.”

“Hardly the case.” Considering the way shoulders tensed and the robes rustled and shifted the other man had crossed his arms, continuing his haughty mood.

“Sir,” Hux greeted, deciding that a bow was in order for the man before him, or at least the image of the man before him. Remembering the knight’s earlier words he took the greeting a step further. “Supreme Leader, I am pleased to meet you.”

The hologram shifted, the man moving to rest his elbow on an armrest – Hux hadn’t noticed he was seated, could only imagine how tall the man would be in person – to prop his chin on his fist, studying him. “Lieutenant Hux, I am the Supreme Leader Snoke of the First Order. I communicate to the Order through my apprentice, who also happens to be the Master of the Knights of Ren.”

While things had hardly changed for him in the past year, things had changed considerably for the Knights of Ren. Kylo Ren still stood off to the side, pose unchanged, but he stood straighter, confidence returning. “I was not aware,” Hux replied smoothly, disguising his surprise with ease. “I’ve only met the Knights of Ren once. At the time the Master had been Ibsis Ren.”

“There have been… recent developments,” Snoke admitted. 

“To move forward, to develop and grow stronger, changes are often needed.” Hux paused only briefly, a small smile playing at his lips. It was half amusement, half conceding, and all ploy to put a good face towards the Supreme Leader. “Master Kylo Ren embodies that. I may have not been able to admit to it when I last saw him but he’s a fierce fighter, strong in his devotion to his fellow knights. To best me wounded my pride but I’ve learned that from it. I’ve grown stronger in the end.”

Snoke lowered his arm, a knowing smirk pulling at his distorted face. “I have heard about this fight. It’s not very often that a First Order officer gets into a fist fight with one of the knights. It’s been the only time I’ve heard about an officer walking away from a fight with my Master Knight. That was part of what had me interested in about you.” 

Hux mentally shrugged, wishing to ask the question that Snoke was clearly goading out of him. Except that Snoke was waiting on him to speak and the silence stretched longer.

“Arrogant as always.” It was Kylo Ren who snapped after a minute, snorting rather distinctly alike to a bantha. “I don’t want to stay with him any longer than necessary so I’ll say it. What else has you interested in Blood-Mouth?”

“General Isac has his importance, but his role is minimal, by his own decision. He’s a skilled military-man and he should stick to that.” Leaning forwards Snoke looked down to him. “What I’ve heard from the other generals, whenever they need to communicate to General Isac or work alongside the Exclusion, the name they mention is mostly – yours.” 

“It is possible… that I step beyond my role. There are boundaries to every position, for very good reasons.” Hux chose his words deliberately, wondering if he was toeing the line even now. Still he kept his gaze locked with Snoke’s, his expression unreadable. He didn’t dare hesitate despite the tickle of doubt in his stomach. “But the Exclusion is a ship, a starship, that needs to run and operate as it is intended to. I cannot speak as to why General Isac does what he does. The Exclusion is his responsibility but I am a Lieutenant. If there is any way I can help the General, to help the ship be what it is intended to be, I will do it.” He would’ve ended it there but a brief thought, so quick, brought a short laugh to his lips. “Change is inevitable, needed even, but if that change is to lose a starship, I will do all that I can to keep that ship. I can be a change to keep the ship. I can be a change for the Order.”

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Kylo Ren exaggeratedly, smoothly roll his head into a cocked position.

He kept his gaze forward though, watching Snoke, trying to read anything.

“Tell me Lieutenant Hux.” Snoke glanced briefly to Kylo Ren but upon returning his attention to Hux there was a slight curve to those thin lips. “Have you ever wanted your own ship?”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A starship yet to fly still needs a crew. Hux and Kylo grudgingly start their workplace partnership.

His schedule on the Exclusion wasn’t getting any better. If he had lost any valuable work time on his day leave it hadn’t left a backlog but more paperwork popped up in place of it. His duties were unavoidable, and between each errand and task he squeezed in General Isac’s workload as well. Routine from before hadn’t changed whatsoever, he was accustomed to balancing Isac’s life and his own.

In the minutes before his work shift he was normally in discussion with the Supreme Leader. The rock he had found that fateful night had many unusual properties. He already knew of two of them but just as he was heading back to his ship Snoke told him that the rock could project his image into a hologram whenever Snoke needed to talk to him. It was never the other way around. Hux had no qualms about that. He looked forward to having his own ship but he knew that Snoke was the game master. He would follow Snoke’s lead.

His last meeting with the Supreme Leader may have been the first roll of the dice.

Hux walked down the corridor, a Stormtrooper at his side. They were in conversation, not needing to keep hush for everyone else was dashing to their stations. Amongst the noise of the crowd they didn’t draw attention to themselves, which was what he needed to ensure. 

“Would you be interested in leading a secret ops?”

The Stormtrooper glanced to him slowly. “Has General Isac requested my squadron?”

“The First Order is running this operation independent of any flagship or General. It’s covert, intending to extract an agent who had been working undercover within the Republic. He defected to them.” When Snoke had told him of the news Hux had been blank-faced with dismay. When he realized that Snoke wanted him to take care of it anticipation didn’t begin to describe his feeling. “You don’t have to agree but I trust you and your men. You have never failed.”

“Wouldn’t it be wise to have a secret ops unit run the operation?”

Their strides matching Hux nodded slowly, pressing gloved hands together behind his back. “The… Leader considered this. He was more interested in new recruits who wanted to take the initiative. This is not to say that you have to join the Secret Ops unit after a successful mission, you can choose to, but it’ll give you greater opportunities.”

“And he didn’t want to choose any other squadron.” The Stormtrooper cocked its head, considering. “Only mine?”

“He felt confident in my selection. He wants to see if my decision is the correct one,” Hux explained.

There was a short scoff. “So it’s not just my neck on the line.”

Hux conceded with a small smirk. “Possibly – but I don’t foresee this happening.”

*

“The ship has a long way to go until it’s ready.”

“I wish I could say the engineers and construction workers are working around the clock but… this is intended to be a work of art, not just a starship but more. Not by my request, and not in my words – upon request of a new starship being built the Supreme Leader wanted to ensure that this would be his personal ship, so to say.” The floor had been one of the first things added to the skeleton of the ship. Had it not been they would’ve been walking about the perimeter, not through, watching men and women put it together. “He is more than willing to invest the time to ensure the effort is nothing short of his standard.”

“When is estimated completion?” The woman he walked with, her voice unmistakable for her gender, had two men look up, surprised but please for her presence, before working harder for her to see them.

“Work began a month ago and by completion it should be a year from when they started,” Hux stated, continuing to walk down the corridor. It was unremarkable really, the frames for walls and entrances being laid out. He had seen the blueprints already and knew they were walking towards the training area, which was exactly where he wanted to take her to.

“That seems excessively long.”

“Only the best.” Hux repeated, remembering Snoke’s words.

“He’s got to be compensating for something.” Hux snorted at her words, catching her smile from the corner of his eye. “But it will be impressive. I hope it lives up to its size, and his conceit.”

“If it doesn’t, these men won’t get paid.” A tool was dropped behind them, what it was was no matter to him so long as the ship was built properly. Ship construction wasn’t a specialty of his but he would make sure that the weaponry was what Snoke, Kylo Ren and himself requested. Fortunately all three of them had been in agreement for the most part. That wouldn’t be an issue until a further two months. 

“So you’ve brought me out to admire a ship that is… not even one-sixths done. While I can appreciate your visions of grandeur… I’ve yet to see what it is you think I’m eager to see.”

“The Supreme Leader was pleased with my selection of squadron. Your operation was a success. I think he was happier with you and your men than of me,” Hux started, taking a right at the junction. “He wanted me to ask you-“

“Lieutenant!”

It was better than Blood-Mouth.

That was the only good point he could concede to Kylo Ren on this occasion. Turning around to face the knight briskly walking up to them, Hux put on his blandest face ever, a practiced expression that he used almost exclusively for Ren. “Is there-“

“You are not allowed to bring non-personnel onto the ship. Let alone… women.” Ren visibly shifted his attention to the woman at his side, bristling at the disparaging tone given to her specifically.

“How quaint… I’m glad Lieutenant Hux doesn’t hold onto such foolish patriarchal traditions,” she remarked coolly.

“He’s the fool. He can stand by and watch as I escort you from the ship.” If Ren was thrown off by her stature, made more evident once he stood precisely in front of her, he didn’t show it. Taking hold of her wrist Hux watched avidly, holding back the laugh he knew would come.

He barked aloud with glee when a roundhouse kick, jab and a shoulder-pin drove Ren to the ground with a slam that shook the bones of the ship. It was tempting to kneel down to taunt the knight but Hux stood his ground. “If you recall the surveillance tape of the ops takedown, you might recognize that maneuver. Kylo Ren, may I introduce you to Squadron Leader of the Extraction Unit, Stormtrooper Phasma.”

Phasma torqued the arm further, releasing only when Ren slapped the floor impatiently. “Pleased to meet you,” she greeted. “Though I’m happier to see you making acquaintance with the floor.”

Releasing Ren’s arm Phasma stepped back into parade rest. Hux took a step forward, stretching a hand out to help Ren up but he hastily got to his feet on his own, feasibly glaring at both of them. “Would you like to join us?” Hux offered. “I was taking Phasma to the room where the training facilities will be.”

The expression that Phasma gave Ren had the impression that she was anticipating a proper christening of the training room by taking him down once more. Hux looked forward to it, wanted it, but was sadly disappointed when Ren grabbed his arm instead. 

“Shall I show myself in?” 

Ren dragging him away from Phasma was answer enough for her, footsteps taking the right that Hux intended to take. It was impossible to lose one’s way in amongst the unfinished corridors, the training room would be the biggest room she would come across. Whether or not she heard them through the open walls was not a concern for him. Recoiling his arm free Hux glared at Ren. “Is there a reason you came charging after me, aside from the fact that you may be sexist on top of all the other faults you have?”

Slight taken or not Ren didn’t flinch. “You aren’t cleared to have anyone brought into the facility.” 

“I spoke to the Supreme Leader yesterday, I was cleared.” There were several things he could’ve said to mock Ren for doubting him going through the necessary channels. It wasn’t the questioning of his authority on the matter. They were both following Snoke’s orders. His concern was something else entirely. “Have you really not watched the surveillance tape of the secret ops mission?”

“I do not concern myself with the First Order. The Knights of Ren have a purpose separate from--”

“Separate from – but you work alongside,” Hux stressed. He kept his hands clenched behind his back, to prevent himself from jerking a finger to Ren. “And you will be working on a First Order ship so it’s wise to know who you will be working with on a daily basis.”

The implication struck Ren as he wanted it to. “The ship is not ready yet.”

“And yet we have already been entitled co-commanders of the ship.” His shoulders relaxed a fraction, hoping that most of the fight was gone from Ren. “Nothing has been officially decided, yet, but I’ve suggested as much to the Supreme Leader that I want Phasma and her squadron to be instated to our ship. And, as I’ve already said, he cleared my request to show her the ship as is. He’ll be continuing to watch progress before approving it. And, when it happens.” Hux liked to think that underneath that blasted helmet there was a scowl. “She will be titled as Captain Phasma, commander of training and operations concerning all Stormtroopers.”

Ren scoffed, the sound more akin to a growl. “You’re early making these decisions. Eleven months too early.”

“I’d rather be prepared in advance rather than trying to staff the ship a month before completion.” It wasn’t an option in his mind at all. The thought of waiting sounded like something Isac would do. “Considering how long First Order channels sometimes take to go through candidates, select the best men and women, assign and dispatch, we might not be properly staffed until after the ship is in air. Worse yet, what if we decide to wait to staff after the ship is flying?” Pointedly quizzical for Ren’s sake he leaned in slightly. “Do you know how to pilot a ship Ren?”

“I have my own personal aircraft.”

“Is it as big as a starship?” Hux shook his head, fairly sure he knew the answer to the question. Now it was common knowledge that the other ship in the space station had been Ren’s. “It takes certain skill to maneuver an aircraft of its size. Strength. Dexterity. Control.” The corner of his mouth curled up slightly. “Sometimes I question your ability to control.”

Ren gritted out a response several seconds later. “I question your state of mind Lieutenant.”

“At least we have something in common.” Arching an eyebrow to the taller man Hux turned around, taking the corridor towards the training facility.

*

Most of the things that Ren did came as a surprise to him. Something said or done, there was always the unexpected. Even when things were planned something would come up. Ren’s own assignments would come back with reports that although successful there would be elements that weren’t anticipated. 

Assignments came and went over the months, completed as expected. Snoke nodded, pleased with the ventures and accomplishments. Pleased with how the starship was coming together smoothly. Very pleased by his own progress. More than pleased with Phasma and her squadron that he approved of her assignation to the starship along with her new rank. 

Hux had told her the news almost immediately, even though he swore her to secrecy. It wasn’t good to alert the rest of the Exclusion that change was astir. 

All things considered it wasn’t a surprise that Ren acknowledged that assigning crew to the new starship was in order. 

The surprise came when Kylo Ren arrived on the Exclusion on the date he did. If Hux knew any better he did it on purpose. It was the first day in over three months that he didn’t have a fully packed day of meetings or phone calls or anything resembling paperwork. He had been in the mess for dinner, without his datapad for once, when a hangar crew member came running up to his table.

“Lieutenant Hux, there is a guest who wishes to see you.”

He wasn’t sure why he hadn’t been called down to the hangar, but when the mess quieted, heads turning, subtly and not so subtly in the direction of the doors, he realised why.

The figure dressed fully in black was very much recognisable.

Resigning himself to his half eaten meal he stood up, taking tray and food to the waste bins. He did finish his water, setting the glass down into the cup receptacle, before following the crew member to the door. 

“Does your schedule allow you time to have a meeting?” Ren asked, tone definitely smug once they were alone. 

His schedule did, even though it meant he wasn’t going to bed early now.

Hux considered taking their business to the officer’s lounge but not wanting to inflict anyone else with Kylo Ren he decided to take him to his quarters. The knight appeared to be in a good mood but he couldn’t guarantee how long that would last. And if there was to be a shouting match, he’d be the only one to witness it, and have the damage taken out on his own belongings.

The problem was his quarters weren’t that big. He had the advantage of not having to share with anyone else but aside from a closet, desk, chair, bed and bench that doubled as storage space, that he specially requisitioned, there wasn’t much extra space. For him alone it was enough room. For two people, one being a man with a penchant for pacing with dramatic turns, robe fanning out with each sharp twist, that meant he had a risk of being slapped in the face by the excess fabric. 

And more than once Ren stepped on his foot. 

“Will you sit down!” Not for the first time did Hux raise his voice for the strict purpose of making Ren stop moving. Digging his fingers into his palm he drummed his knuckles onto the clipboard he’d been writing on. It wasn’t an official statement, a rudimentary start to what would be made official in a document on his datapad, but it allowed for changes to be added or scratched out as they worked together. Ren dropped back to the chair, feet restless. “Perhaps dropping by tonight wasn’t such a wise decision, if you’re this indecisive.”

“It is agreed that we need to assemble staff and crew for the ship. Even Supreme Leader indicated that we needed to be prepared at least three months in advance,” Ren acknowledged. 

There weren’t that many names on the list. So far only his, Phasma’s and Ren’s were written down, unchanged and not scratched out. Ren did insist that his name topped the list and to prevent an argument Hux relented. On the list included Academy graduates, for Stormtroopers and officers. It was one of the few things that he managed to beat out of Ren. “It’s one thing to pick and choose higher officers but we should allow for an open field, to allow equal footing for everyone.” 

“So you have no interest in bringing that Lieutenant who had been here when I first arrived,” Ren had asked, not attempting to remembering her name.

“She’s more than happy, and accomplished, where she’s currently employed.” He in turn had suggested a few names, known from the Exclusion and another ship. Ren had vetoed them for arrogant, too quiet and “you want me to choose someone I don’t know?”

Hux never wrote the names down, didn’t need to scratch them out. 

Eyeing his clock on his desk Hux scowled down to the scribbled up mess of paper lying beside him on the bed. 2300 hours and he was yet to go to bed. When he looked up Ren was shaking his head. 

“Have you ever met Mitaka?” Hux asked.

Ren stopped, then continued with one last twist of his head. “Have I?”

“Phasma suggested him to me last night. He’s an officer, works on the bridge. Quiet but diligent. He may be worth looking into,” Hux pointed out. 

“Is there any way to test officers prior to being hired?” Ren leaned back, back resting against the desk. For whatever reason he had never turned the chair around, looking at him from over the back rest. “Phasma’s squadron had their mission. Are there missions they can perform? Or a simulation test?”

“All of the officers have had field experience. I can print off copies of reports of anyone we might be interested in.” Putting his pencil down he rubbed his wrist, toying where his pulse pounded tiredly. “You can read and evaluate from there.”

“Why are you still wearing your gloves?” Ren asked, watching him work the sliver of skin between glove and sleeve. 

Hux hadn’t thought of it to be honest. Normally he would’ve taken his gloves off in his quarters but he was glad he didn’t, considering he had company. “For the same reason I imagine you haven’t taken off your helmet.”

“You haven’t always worn gloves.”

“It’s my new fashion statement,” he countered dryly. He shrugged briefly, letting go of his wrist. “I’m more comfortable with them on.”

Ren shifted forward, arms coming up to the top of the chair. “I feel more comfortable with my helmet on.” 

Covering up a yawn with a sigh Hux rolled his eyes. “And here I thought you just liked the power of anonymity over everyone else. You can read anything you want with a mere look. Everyone else is left guessing what you choose to conceal.”

“It is a necessary protection when I’m sent on missions,” Ren pointed out.

“Because someone will attack you on the Exclusion.”

“You did once.”

“You want me to do it again?”

“I have my lightsabre this time.”

“Is that supposed to intimidate me?”

“I was hoping it would shut you up.”

“I want a reason to trust you.” Hux gave up with the barbs, hoping the truth would quiet Ren since he wasn’t about to do any other favours for him. “We are going to be commanders of a Starship, co-commanders. We don’t like each other but the least we can do is find some common ground and try to get along for the sake of the crew we are going to be responsible for. If that is to involve some amount of trust or respect, then we need to start from somewhere.”

“And you want me – to trust you.” Ren was back to shaking his head. 

“It might be an asset, but far be it that I force you to do something you don’t want to do. It’s not like I have adequate reason to trust you either.” Raking his fingers through his hair, wanting more than anything to go to sleep and try to figure out a crew the next morning, he glanced down to the half-assed list beside him. “Are you planning on leaving tonight?” 

Ren stilled, straightening up slowly. “I thought we would get through the list tonight.”

“We’ve only got three names down. And we’ve agreed that we’ll be taking candidates from the Academy. That doesn’t cover half of the ship.” Dropping his hand down to the pencil and paper he refused to pick up either. “Can we work on this in the morning?”

It was strange to see the other man fidget. Ren was more than happy to contradict him, show his impatience with pacing and wild gestures, but seeing him tapping his fingers on the chair only made Hux coil back warily.

“I didn’t request guest quarters for the night.”

Hux resisted the urge to slap his palm to his forehead. 

At least the mess was still open. He was going to need a caf to keep going until a list was made. Or until Ren gave up.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> General Hux and Starkiller make their debut. May the engineering boner begin.

Many sleepless nights later, power naps interspaced through breaks in his shift and the never-ending load of off-shift work. Months of endeavours on and off the Exclusion. Several visits to planetary systems, for missions for General Isac or Snoke. Countless meetings with Snoke, sometimes physically in the presence of Kylo Ren. Numerous trips to the construction facility to monitor and approve progress. All of the occurrences, days and months and hours, came to a head with little fanfare. 

It was something of a disappointment. 

Hux had hoped for a small ceremony but there wasn’t even a sidebar mention in the weekly bulletins. He sent a note to his father, not that he expected him to come see his ship. A new ship, not one that was passed down to him after a General retired or came to a more permanent end. It wasn’t built for him alone, nor was he the sole commander, but it was a ship that he in part was responsible. 

And putting on the new uniform the morning of the official acquiring of _The Finalizer_ was an especially nice touch. At a quick glance it didn’t look all that different from what he wore all the days before. If anything it was less adorned but knowing that this was the day he stepped into his new role was enough for him. 

He checked his hair one last time, pressing with his fingertip to ensure it held down straight while positioning his hat with his free hand. He would’ve flinched when he heard the door open behind him but perfection was more important than checking on who had entered the room.

That it was Kylo Ren was no surprise. It took him a few seconds to realise it was him because he was looking at the reflection of a pale face in the mirror, the helmet tucked under his arm. That was what caught him off guard.

“General.” 

Hux grabbed his gloves, bunching them in his hand. “Kylo Ren.” He nodded back to Ren, stilted. The greeting for the man, no, knight, felt foreign on his lips. He was far too accustomed to speaking to him while he wore the helmet. He may have wondered about his face but seeing it now, the smirk slowly pulling at his lips, put him on edge.

“I always wondered what it would take to make you speechless,” Ren commented.

“Initial shock, I guarantee you.” Briskly putting his gloves on, gaze snapping between the growing smirk and dark eyes, Hux snorted lightly. “Considering that I’ll be seeing you on a daily basis your face will be as commonplace as the officers and crew member who are already filling the ship. You will be one of many men aboard this starship.”

“But do not mistake General, only a handful of people will ever see me out of my helmet.” In demonstration Kylo shifted his helmet out from under his arm, snapping it in place. He didn’t pull up his cowl immediately. “How often you’ll see my face will be… minimal. I understand if it takes you a period of adjustment.”

“Handling you requires constant mental adjustment,” Hux reassured him, smirking at the knight’s arrogance. “Your delusions of grandeur are delusions after all. I’ve learned to handle those with minimal strain on myself, your face can be dealt with just as readily.”

“If you insist General.”

“I do.” 

Stepping out of the room, conveniently the officer’s lounge, he stepped into the corridor, Ren falling in step alongside him. There were already a few officers on the ship, senior if only by rank within the Order, but as they got closer to the hangar it got significantly louder. It was being used as the main port of entry for all personnel: officers, technicians and Stormtroopers and even droids for medbay, messhall and laundering services. 

Briefly Hux wished to escape back to the lounge. Heartening as it was to see everyone getting ready to make the Finalizer the strongest, most efficient starship in all the galaxies, the activity and the number of bodies created a noise pitch for which he simply wasn’t prepared. Watching everyone run, whir and hover around, the tempo and the different roles that every uniform and chrome implied, he found himself making a symphony of something quite musical, yet certainly lively, to match the activity level.

It managed to relax him a little bit, although he could feel stiffen Ren beside him, his shoulder tensing and grazing his own. Understanding the Force had been part of his workload, a personal choice more than a necessity. While the majority of it went over his head he did remember key points, hammered into muscle memory when Ren was feeling his worse. “If you want to go to your quarters you are welcome to. Everyone is just moving in so unless you promised someone to help move their effects you don’t need to stay.”

Even Ren’s voice sounded strained. “I will stay.”

Although he wasn’t obliged to Hux helped out when he saw that it was needed. It was in part to keep an eye on the activity, to make sure he was present if any problems arose, or threatened to. If it meant that he assisted in moving some equipment that was left in the hangar rather than taken to the rooms they were meant to be in then he did. 

Between moving items to their proper destinations he greeted the officers that he knew would be joining them on the ship. They were having an official meeting the following day but he promised himself that he would introduce himself to them when he saw them. He would give a warmer greeting to Captain Phasma and Lieutenant Mitaka when he saw them later in the evening. He knew that they were just busy as everyone else was.

At the end of the day, Finalizer flying amongst the stars like it was meant to be, lying in bed and feeling just a tiny bit sore for all his efforts, Hux smiled and allowed himself to sleep.

*

“What a novelty it is,” Hux said none too quietly, boasting for anyone to hear, though the only person he intended to address was Phasma at his side. “To only have to do the workload of one person.”

She tilted her head slightly towards him. “Lord Ren has been doing his share of responsibilities?” 

“He has, not that I know what all his responsibilities are when it comes to orchestrating activities where it concerns the Knights of Ren.” Ren in fact didn’t have a lot of duties when it came to the day to day operations for activities on the ship. Most of those landed on his shoulders. He did know that Ren would be in part responsible for deploying and commanding troops planet-side. Plus, the more time he spent with the troops meant less time destroying expensive equipment. They’d been aboard the ship for just over a week and already Ren’s lightsabre had shredded a tracking monitor on the bridge. Hux had been sure it was an accident. After the second and third occasion he started having his doubts.

Considering that this was the man who attacked him for not apologising to him after bumping into him Hux should’ve been prepared for something of the sort. He’d already sent one petty officer to the medbay to be treated for a mild concussion. 

He just didn’t expect the knight to be attacking inanimate things as well. 

Escaping off on that tangent Hux had forgotten why he’d been gloating to Phasma in the first place.

“I had to call in for a conference call meeting with the other Generals this morning. I’m familiar with the routine, as are they. So accustomed that they greeted me as they always have before.” Hux grinned, recalling the silence that followed his correction. “I wish I could’ve seen their faces when I told them it was General Hux.” 

“They didn’t know?”

The smile lingered but he lifted one shoulder in a half shrug. “I don’t know if it’s the Supreme Leader’s choice, or officials within the Order, but they clearly haven’t publicised the announcement. And the other Generals had thought there was a technical issue when nine starships were listed rather than the standard eight. Which gets to my next favourite part. Since I told them I was aboard the Finalizer they asked who was present for the Exclusion, asking for Isac or Isac’s speaker. No one answered.”

There was a faint note of sympathy in Phasma’s voice. “General Isac needs to address the issue of his responsibilities. He’s not been known for pulling his weight around but he needs to if he wants to keep his job and ship.”

General Isac was a source of exasperation to him but he didn’t wish him ill will or misfortune for his lack of understanding. Happy that the older man wasn’t his responsibility anymore he still wanted him to be the strong commander he knew he was, just in all aspects of ship-life. “If he doesn’t act on it someone else will do it for him.”

There were some paths through out the Finalizer that he was fully accustomed to. The route from his quarters to the bridge were second nature by the second day. Getting to the mess hall was just as easy, following the noise that grew louder the closer he got. All his travels to witness the construction of the starship from it’s infancy up to completion benefited his familiarity with the corridors. And while he knew the doors he approached led to the on-ship meeting room that he and Ren would communicate to Snoke in he hadn’t ventured inside the room yet.

Phasma nodded to him sharply before setting off towards her division.

Hesitating only briefly Hux stepped towards the door, the door sliding open once he was close enough. He was early, Ren hadn’t arrived, and the hologram that would be there hadn’t been connected yet.

“Trying to be the teacher’s pet?” Ren asked a couple of minutes later, arriving a minute before their meeting was to begin. 

“This was the one room that was off limits during the whole period of construction,” Hux offered as way of explanation. “I was curious what to expect.” Had he expected something extravagant he was sorely disappointed. Knowing what little he did regarding Snoke he hadn’t anticipated such. He half thought it would be a cavernous dwelling that like the hologram depicted but he was staring at a room not out of place on the ship. The walls and floor were chrome grey with the exception of the far wall opposite the doors, black with several layers of sheer drapes, probably as thick as the robe Ren was dressed in. It was when the drapes started bending with and against each other that the shape and lines of a familiar throne were cast within the room, along with the figure that sat in it.

He and Ren kneeled automatically at Snoke’s feet.

“Is the ship to your liking?” 

“Very,” Hux answered swiftly, nodding at the same time Ren did. “And I will not settle for less than making sure it does all that you dictate us to do.”

Snoke levelled him with a gaze that boded the very words he spoke. “There are several tasks to be assigned. Kylo Ren, how do you go with your mission?”

Ren raised his eyes from the floor to address their leader. “I have established contacts in a variety of places. I await word on any movement on the men I’m watching over.”

Snoke regarded Ren coolly but the answer must have been the one he wanted. “Very good. We can’t allow the Jedi to remain hidden, we will find him.” 

Hux stayed perfectly still though he imagined his ears twitched at the drop of information. He wasn’t aware of every duty Ren had beyond the ship, he thought it had been all business regarding the Knights of Ren. He didn’t continue musing over Ren’s activities, swiftly bringing his focus back on Snoke as he kept talking. 

“The Order has remained mostly anonymous but we will make our presence known once again, by destroying all traces of the Jedi and threatening the very existence of The Republic. Our threat will be an act of violence with the greatest weapon, yet unknown. I want you to build a weapon capable of destroying worlds within seconds.”

Ren had a perfect neutral face in his helmet. Hux kept his expression blank, his mind sheltered from their Supreme Leader as a precaution. History did have a tendency of repeating itself and he knew that relatively recent history had a similar claim of its own. 

“Have preparations been started?” Kylo asked.

“Not yet.” Snoke leaned in, his expression not quite visible despite the relative proximity, but his voice did suggest a smug undertone. “Consider this your first act as General, Hux. I want to find out what you think would be the best way to strike out the Republic.”

Without missing a beat Hux replied. “Yes Supreme Leader.”

He wasn’t panicking. His thoughts weren’t racing.

Although after their meeting neither was a guarantee.

*

The workload was still manageable. There was more responsibility and duties assigned to a General, as one would anticipate, but he was never one to shy away from hard work and long hours. His experience on the Exclusion demonstrated as much. That was double the workload. 

However the creeping concern about the next meeting with Snoke never faded. He had a deadline to come up with a feasible weapon, a hugely deadly weapon at that, and he was still at an utter blank. His mind was a whir of thoughts, trying to come up with any idea at all.

“Why not Death Star 3.0?”

Hux ignored Ren’s suggestion. 

Even when the next meeting loomed only several days away.

“It’s not like they didn’t duplicate the idea themselves.”

“I refuse to imitate anyone,” Hux snapped to Ren at the time even though his expression remained stiffly neutral.

There was no mistaking the saunter Ren took walking away.

Two nights before the next meeting and he was still helplessly drawing at nothing. At last he relented to pursuing old texts on his datapad, deciding looking at schematics and diagrams of weapons and battleships might bring inspiration. He scrolled through page after page, file after file, but after two hours and trying a different database for more text results he found his eyes growing heavy.

He jolted awake at some point. He didn’t need to worry about falling asleep on the job, he was done his shift three hours ago, but he still had obligations to fulfill the idea of a weapon for the First Order to use. Or at least have it narrowed down to two or three ideas.

However long he had slept it couldn’t have been too long. His datapad hadn’t powered into sleep mode. Instead a screen saver flickered over the screen. The FO emblem floated in the empty space inside nebulae and stars, floating slowly and circling like satellites.

Hmm, satellites? 

Not effective as a weapon, sadly. It would be a good method to inhibit communications between Republic planets and systems, overriding with their own and positioning blocking satellite devices between the primary favoured satellites for longer distances.

But there was something about the screensaver that was grabbing him, trying to pull ideas from his head. 

Nebulae of noxious gas could be effective but it would have a slow spreading rate. It wouldn’t have the immediate destruction that Snoke specifically requested. That would be more effective with ground battles. That would have definite advantages. 

He moved his finger over the datapad, the screensaver dissipating immediately and returning to his work screen. His finger was poised to open the unused document he intended to write up any and all ideas that came to mind.

Something to knock out a planet immediately. Dispense of it immediately.

A star, a sun, could explode on itself. All stars died but it took a long time. 

A little bit of science could speed up the process. And help to take out a planet or system at the same time. 

Those few minutes of rest he had previously was all the sleep he got that night.

And when Ren snorted at his absolutely sleep-deprived face two mornings later Hux regarded him benignly. 

Gloated and lounged in something close to victory after the meeting, The Weapon receiving Snoke’s approval.

*

Design and engineering had always been a hobby of his. When he was given the opportunity to pursue the field at the Academy he pushed himself beyond with his studies and harder still when it came to breaking new ground. He didn’t have much opportunity to showcase or build while on the Exclusion, his responsibilities primarily dictated by Isac. To be given the go ahead by Snoke had made the little boy inside his head grin eagerly.

The man Ren came across when he entered the conference room that had been converted into his workspace-cum-lab looked more like a student and teacher in one, attention rapt on one screen holo-projected on one wall. The walls were filled with various projections, reading various data on measurements, substances, planetary resources and corporations for potential sponsors to fund the building. Four out of the eight screens were completely filled with calculations and minutiae that would’ve filled physicists and astrophysicists blissful dreams.

Hux didn’t hear him enter at all, glancing up from the datapad in his arms – not his personal datapad, but a newly requisitioned one specifically for Weapons Project Design/Funding/Building, to compare information across the screens.

“What… is all this?” 

Hux frowned, more for confusion than Ren’s actual presence. “Information.” He opened a different file on the datapad, trying to track down the chart needed. In a matter of seconds he was absorbed again, unaware of Ren taking off his helmet.

He was aware of it when Ren placed it on top of sheets of graphing paper. 

“Off off off!”

Ren nearly dropped his helmet on the ground. “What?”

“Those are requisitions from the Archives. Do you know how many channels I had to go through to acquire them?” Smoothing his hand over the paper stretched over the table he studied it inch by inch, sighing and straightening when confirming nothing was damaged. “If I mark them up anyway my head is going to be the newest bust on their circulations desk.” 

“Are they trying to scare off users?” Hux would’ve snapped back to the barb but it was testament to how devoted in his work he was that he merely gave Ren a dirty look. He did give an approving nod when Ren tucked his hands and helmet behind his back, a parody of Hux’s frequent stance, before moving closer to the table, looking over the designs that the papers depicted. “What are these designs for?”

“Primarily to give me an aspect of size and power capacity, to give me an idea to determine what capacity I need to work with.” Ren shuffled closer to him, glancing over his shoulder to the datapad. “It’s only been a couple of weeks, I don’t have a complete plan yet, I’m still ironing out all the necessary data and information needed to develop a plan.”

“Are you… considering building a free-standing structure as your weapon? Such as the Death Stars?”

Hux chewed on the inside of his lip, more interested in re-reading the chart than catering to Ren’s desires. “I’ve already told you, this will not be a Death Star. And on that end, no, I don’t know if this will be a free-standing structure. I still need to gather up all my information first before setting a course of action.”

“Not that such designs can guarantee success, but you already know that.” Hux switched to biting the inside of his cheek closest to where Ren leaned in. “Sometimes a strong foundation is needed. One may need to establish a link between weapon and environment to guarantee success.”

Hux was still gripping the datapad tight enough for a twinge to settle into his knuckles when Ren swished out the door.

*

From one starship to another some things didn’t change. When one is busy there was always the need to take advantage of any time available to work. For General Hux that meant he continued to read and write on his datapad, the Project edition, while returning to the bridge.

This time, bumping into someone else, he gave a curt apology, not bothering to look up.

“General, that is not the way to do it.”

And of all the people to bump into…

“Ren.” Hux sighed, looking up despite not having finished the paragraph he was reading. “We’ve already done this before, do we really need to do it again?”

Ren tipped his head in assent. “You lack sincerity.”

“I need to get back to the bridge, I am due back in five minutes.” 

“You have enough time to give me a proper apology.”

“And how many times have you apologised for any of the damages you’ve caused?” Hux challenged, raising an eyebrow at the knight. His expression didn’t change when he felt a familiar, albeit long ago last experienced, pressure against his throat. A lesser man would’ve flinched but he merely gave a steely look to Ren, long accustomed to staring where eyes would’ve been through that helmet. “Ren, I apologised, and now I’m on my way.”

The pressure took a heavier weight, pressing up and down over the trachea, seeming to follow the lean Ren took to move closer to him. “General…” he warned

“Desist now.” Words clipped Hux stepped back firmly, jerking his gaze and direction away to bypass Ren. The pressure faded instantly. He would’ve been surprised had he been thinking on it, more concerned that the directions he gave before his ten-minute break were still being followed.

*

The good news was that the plan had a name. Starkiller. Schematics were still being hammered out, the materials and funding required, the energies implanted into the weapon and the methods to extract and contain them within the weapon being a constant working grounds.

The bad news was there was no more he could do for the night on the information he had on hand. The information was either promised for the following day or the day after. It wasn’t an overly big concern, since the time would allow him to get ahead of his schedule for report writing and spreadsheet statistics on training and expenditures.

Hux stepped into his quarters, nearly turning around to exit immediately upon seeing Ren in the middle of the small lounge area he had. The area was no more than a bookshelf and a two-seated couch, one cushion occupied by the knight’s helmet. Both took up less room than the workstation he had positioned against the adjacent wall.

He supposed that if Ren had the code to access his lab-work-room than surely he also had the code for his personal quarters.

He walked straight towards his desk, setting the Starkiller datapad beside his personal one. “Whatever you want can wait for another time.”

“How can you be so certain?” The voice seemed to move, suggesting that Ren was turning to track his movements. “I’ve yet to tell you why I am here.”

“Ideally you’re telling me goodbye before departing on another Knights of Ren business call.” Hux looked up briefly, giving him a fleeting but pleasant smile. “I bid you goodbye. – Does that count as sincerity?”

There was a subtle shift of Ren’s stance, what it meant he didn’t know. He watched him curiously, awaiting his response, which finally came a few seconds later. “It could stand for improvement.”

“I’ll work on that for next time.” If it was a promise it was a half-hearted one. He was already searching through papers left on his desk, the few pieces of hard copies that he required for the work he was settling in for tonight. “Other than that, goodnight. Sorry if I don’t give you a departure up to your standard, I do have work to tend to.”

“You need to tend to my business first.” 

Ren approached him, close enough that he could see part of his cloak when his gaze drifted down from his desk and to the carpet just to the side of his foot. “Unless you have important details on anything regarding Starkiller, or on expenditures other than how much keeping you around costs, you don’t include my business.”

It was not his will to lift his chin up and turn his head in Ren’s direction. Hux didn’t need to see Ren’s finger bending and curling towards himself to grasp that concept. He would’ve recoiled but at the time Ren wasn’t allowing him to move. “Tell me why I shouldn’t strike you this very instant,” Hux stated, the strain in his voice not an effort on himself but a warning to Ren.

Ren didn’t heed it. The only action he took was grabbing hold of his jaw as a last precaution before kissing him, fingers trying to loosen him up to open and let him in.

Hux broke away, laughing in Ren’s face. “Is this why you’ve been in my personal space the past couple of months? To get me to kiss you back?” Shaking his head, he breathed out a weak last laugh. “That will never happen.”

Apparently Ren was willing to give persistence a try, rather than take his word as final say.

Papers slid out from under his hands when he was twisted around fully. Prepared for protests Ren sucked his mouth open, crowding him against the desk though it did little to support him. Grabbing hold of the edge of the desk while Ren grabbed his hair and ears with both hands Hux’s elbows buckled, unprepared for the onslaught. It wasn’t sweet, closer to the brutal end of the spectrum, but it was the urgency of the biting and tugging of wet lips and fingers, digging in almost painfully, that lured his body to follow Ren’s lead.

Until he realised Ren was backing towards the bed. “Oh, no – you wait-”

With a few key tugs on his cloak Ren had loosened the necessary ties to let it fall to the floor, one hand never releasing his head. “You can stop talking now.”

Hux managed a defiant look, satisfied for Ren’s choice in words. “I never stop talking according to you.”

Perhaps he desisted a little bit when his back hit the top blanket of his bed. Scrambling to sit up he was pushed back down when Ren followed, knees and legs solid on either side of him. Without the cloak in the way Hux tangled his fingers into Ren’s clothing, doing his best to undo clasps and hooks. He only managed to undo a couple of them before his hands were batted away in favour of his clothes coming off.

Hux clenched his hands when Ren went to pull his gloves off. Ren only came back to the task once all his other garments were off, Ren’s boots joining them on the floor. Fisting his hands only worked for so long, especially when Ren decided kissing him senseless was the perfect distraction to get him where he wanted him. 

Ren only paused when his finger grazed the raised flesh of his palm. Ren held up his hand for inspection beside their faces, tracing the vivid burn marks that lingered, the nail-sized gauges over and around, watching him regarding him and his hand, memorising the marks and how his fingers wiggled anxiously, nearly curling down to fit perfectly into those wounds.

What Ren used as a distraction he used in turn, bucking his head up to mash their lips together. The kisses were soon mirrored by their bodies, roughly fitting together, buoying one another while also taunting and reciprocating.

Ren broke away, nostrils flaring before dipping down to his neck, biting and drawing little beads of blood. In the little bit of leeway that the different tactic allowed his shoulders dug into the bed, back arching just enough that Ren pressed his hand to his chest to steady him. The other hand crept down, stroking his length, kneading and bringing his hips into his helpless state of not being able move nearly as much as he needed.

Knowing Ren like he did, which proved to be less than he did an hour ago, he should’ve seen it coming. He felt fingernails digging into his collarbone before hand and fingers were fully around his throat. There was barely enough time or breath to yelp when both hands caressed then squeezed tightly.

Scarred hand be damned Hux yanked at his hand, shoved at Ren’s shoulder when that didn’t work, trying to heave him back any amount he could. The man, all muscle, didn’t budge at all, only biting and squeezing harder.

Neck muscles straining it took a concentrated effort to move his hand to Ren’s neck, gripping and moaning as he hoped Ren wanted. He registered the smirk, self-satisfied, into his shoulder. Vaguely. Blood rushed in and around his head, a constant flow of sound that blocked out his painful gasps and Ren’s mutters, voiced into his skin.

What he was saying he would never find out, blacking and whiting out at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Starkiller rises and falls while the darkness prevails.

Noise that wasn’t the pounding of his own blood circled around him, gradually getting louder the closer it got. Closer and louder he couldn’t distinguish what it was, still too faint, clipped and short as his focus wavered. So tired was his body, from the heavy weight in his arms that kept him from raising a hand and his eyelids content to keep him in relative darkness. He could distinguish lighter shades of shapes that wanted to become more but his eyes refused to cooperate. 

He tried to speak, couldn’t get his lips to move. 

He wanted to whine, but the frustration could only be voiced within his mind.

He tried a calming breath but even that faltered. His body ached and grew heavier with the effort, and any sound that may have come along with the attempt didn’t exist. 

The pounding of blood in his head became a tribal drum symphony, banging through his whole body, locking up limbs and torso. Pain and exhaustion took to a crescendo with the noise until his mind and body went under again.

Back into darkness and quiet.

*

Hux would’ve been quite happy to continue with his pet project. He had been making so much headway, researching how to harness the power of the stars that he was in the process of contacting companies to buy the necessary hardware. The devices that he knew he would need engineers to build anew, based on materials, energy properties, functionality and originality, he was working on designs that he and the head engineer collaborated on. He had gotten in touch with several mining planets, confirming how much ore he could purchase per transaction, how long it would take for them to harvest more, and the safest way to ship them to their construction base.

Yet the life of a general was not one dimensional. Despite the workload on researching, designing and building Starkiller he still had a starship to run. Between himself and his officers the ship ran smoothly as it ever did, worked efficiently with other starships and generals as needed, communicated with and took commands from the First Order bureaucrats and head military officials. Whenever Snoke had other tasks in line for himself, Ren or the First Order as a whole, no one hesitated.

Standing on the bridge alongside Ren, he refrained from putting his hands on his hips, watching the hologram track the TIE fighters flying towards their ship. More accurately the majority of the fighters limped closer, only two coming back undamaged. The question also existed whether they would have enough room for the fighters to dock.

The FInalizer had been the closest starship for the TIE fighters to return to following an unexpected dogfight. They had been returning from air surveillance over neutral territory, hoped to be made into an outpost for the Order, when Republic fighters started firing on them. Their starship had been struck by Republic ships and while it came away relatively unscathed the key damage had been upon the hangar doors. From the inside the control panel was functional but the doors couldn’t open to admit the fighters back in. 

The Finalizer had flown in the starship’s direction, picking up speed once the skirmish had been officially declared over and the area was clear of enemy airships. The TIE fighters in turn were flying to convene with them to cut the distance.

Ren only took his attention off the hologram once it had been confirmed the Fighters had cleared entry into the hangar. “Had they said which General sent them?” 

“No they hadn’t.” The name of the starship or General they worked under was not mentioned by the Fighter pilot who had hailed their ship. That it wasn’t even one of the bridge officers on the other starship who contacted them was highly suspicious. Yet the video connection with the pilot confirmed it wasn’t a ploy and Ren doubly confirmed there was no Force coercion taking place either. Hux had wanted to ask the pilot more questions but knew he could get more information from the pilot in person.

When he and Ren arrived in the hangar all the pilots were greeting one another and the operators were being thanked by the newcomers. Friendly banter and tech talk quieted due to Ren’s presence among them but the pilot that had been in charge of communications approached Hux, saluting in greeting.

“General Hux, thank you for accommodating us. Your hospitality is greatly appreciated.” Lowering his arm he roughly gestured with his head to the ships that were given widest berth. “Several of our ships took damage during the fight but as soon as repairs are finished we will be returning to our ship.” 

“I found it strange that you didn’t answer my question when you first hailed us,” Hux stated plainly though disproval was clear on his features. “It is customary to give your Starship and General’s name upon making communications with another ship. Why didn’t you answer?”

The pilot gave an askance look to the closest of his fellow pilots before lowering his voice. “My general directly – privately – instructed me not to give away his name.”

“Are you still under his orders?” Hux stifled a deep exhale, digging his thumb into his opposite hand behind his back. The pilot had started a curt nod but twisted his head in negation. “Reticence is not a virtue in this instance. We will assist you with repairs but it will help everyone involved if we know which ship was involved in this dogfight.”

“The Exclusion Sir.”

Neck and shoulders tensing beyond their normal military bearing Hux schooled his brain not to overreact. He was already aware of Ren turning his head a fraction away from the pilot to look at him. “Under General Isac, I assume.”

“Yes Sir.” The pilot had shrunk a little but righted himself to look him in the eye. “If it’s of any interest to you he sounded… beleaguered. From what I could hear it was the majority vote of the bridge crew to contact The Finalizer.” 

This wasn’t the first time he had heard of any battles involving the Exclusion but it was the only glimpse of crew life since he’d last been on it. The only information he would get, through someone else, since his presence was limited to and required upon the Finalizer unless requested off-ship to visit with bureaucrats, politicians and other military men. At last he managed to gain control of his thoughts to not sound strained himself. “Is this procedure maintained regularly on The Exclusion?”

“More or less, within the last three years.”

The pilot may have been speaking casually, or at least as casually one could with a superior officer, but the look he gave him was unmistakable. Had Hux been a lesser man he might’ve ground his teeth together or shown a hint of reaction on his face. 

His gaze remained unmoved. 

“If you and your men require any services upon the ship, our mess hall is open and operational. A training area is available should you wish to use it. Ask any officer if you need to open a communication link with the Exclusion. Unless you wish to remain in the hangar I will notify you when your fighters are ready.” He and the pilot nodded to each other in sync before Hux turned and walked away. If his steps were sharper than normal they wouldn’t have been detected by the naked eye, seen as precise as his thoughts – bound to duty, his own and his fleet. If his thoughts consisted of anything else only one man on the ship would know otherwise. 

*

The next Generals’ meeting the Exclusion was offline. 

No one commented.

No one thought anything of it. If they did they didn’t say or hint of wayward thoughts.

And though they might think otherwise he had no hand in it.

The bulletins made no mention of Isac or the Exclusion.

He wasn’t sure whether to be grateful or not.

Work was far more efficient than paranoia.

*

Agony thrust him into consciousness.

Consciousness didn’t equal visibility. Blind by darkened surroundings he was aware of cold against his chin, repositioning his head, chin gently pressed up. 

Air prickled over his lips.

He wanted to speak but the feel of air soothed him, for reasons he couldn’t process.

A prick in his arm startled him back into a relative state of alertness. 

It didn’t last long, muscles easing and brain processes slowing further.

Then consciousness slipped away.

* 

The quiet of the morning was unexpected. The previous day the troopers were engaged in what turned out to be a deadlock, Ren leading the pack. Though there had been losses on both sides neither had won or lost. Naturally the knight had been enraged but he hadn’t come out entirely empty-handed. They had managed to ‘capture’ the sleeper agent who had found acceptance and communications with the party they had battled. He had all the information needed to send Ren on his next course of action.

Naturally Ren left The Finalizer once his personal aircraft was ready for departure. Time was never to be wasted for the sake of the mission.

Before his shift began he was going through progress and acquisition reports specifically written up for Starkiller. All the materials for the foundations had been received so building was the next step. He’d been working alongside the engineers to determine what they required for the building grounds. The required environment and conditions had already been determined and with the few locations they had established as potential bases they had exempted all of them.

Squeezing his eyes shut, temples tightly pinched by his fingers, Hux forced himself to a stand. He abandoned the reports to the datapad, shutting it down, picking up his personal datapad as he made his way to the bridge.

Three days later a message came through to his inbox from Ren. He had been ready to ignore it, postponing it for after a so-called stress relieving physical outlet, but the subject line caught his interest. A few minutes wouldn’t delay him hugely, if Ren’s claim was to be believed. And it did sound promising, the further he read.

Bring your engineers and surveyors along to meet up with me.

The following day he had meetings that he couldn’t reschedule but so long as everyone else was free two days later should be workable.

He sent the message along to the crewmembers he’d need on the expedition.

Replying to Ren he already felt better.

*

At least Ren had the decency to tell them to wear warm clothes. Fearing an understatement Hux wore several layers before he and his crew had assembled on the transport shuttle to take them planet-side. They had all taken Ren’s word but while the other’s were shivering more so than him they had all been dealing with bright red noses and cheeks.

“Uninhabitable you say?” Hux repeated, making a mental note to bring along a scarf the next time they came down.

“Unsurprising with this climate,” one of the engineers remarked, pulling his collar up higher in vain against the blustering wind.

Ren nodded, pitching his voice for the men and women immediately around them. “I’ve detected no life forces.” 

“Does that go for animals too?” a surveyor asked. It may have been the wind, or the snow making the illusion that Ren’s head did shift, but for all appearances Ren nodded in response. “Have you detected any weather patterns? Is this a storm and if so, when do you suspect it will end?”

“If this planet goes through any other seasons I wouldn’t know, but the wind started up this morning.” Ren wore his helmet, the lucky bastard. Luckier still if there was a heating mechanism within. His own cheeks had long gone numb and the longer he listened silently he was sure his face was frozen rigid, no chance to talk ever again. It would be Ren’s day to cherish forever. “If you’re waiting for a calm I’d say the storm will be gone by tomorrow morning. Cloud cover is thickest right now as it has been all day so this has to be the height of the storm. I’d give it… eight to ten more hours, twelve at the most.”

“We’ll bring down the equipment to begin tomorrow. Ideally we can keep our landing craft down here and we can camp out aboard as long as the weather doesn’t grow too inclement,” the same surveyor commented. 

Hux turned back to Ren while the men and women discussed amongst themselves how to prepare for the work. “Do you need to come onboard to replenish supplies?”

“My prolonged stay here has delayed me from my mission. I need to continue immediately.” 

“It does look… hopeful. Damn cold but a barren wasteland will be the last place anyone would look for us.” Hux looked around at the wilderness, white prevailing with the exception of their black uniforms. His gaze came full circle to finish on Ren. “As long as this fits protocol Supreme Leader should approve this for weapon’s base.” 

The tilt of Ren’s chin was evident a nod that required no questioning.

*

Upon Starkiller Base, as approved by Snoke, the great coat was absolutely necessary. Before enough of the walls and insulation had been built everyone wore multiple layers from head to toe. He wasn’t required to monitor the construction twenty-four seven, and the construction crew had shifts that changed every two days to give them two days’ warmth before returning to building. Two days of warmth didn’t mean a lack of work. Charts and designs were worked on upon the ship before being relayed down to the planet to continue the next stages in construction.

So long as there weren’t emergencies Hux went down to the planet twice a week, monitoring and keeping up to date with construction, equipment requirements and updates on anything and everything. Everyone wanted progress reports, from the Order’s main base of operations and Snoke himself.

The Finalizer could never be too far away from where construction was taking place but while he remained on ship he was still sending troops out. Assisting with Ren on whatever jaunt he was currently undertaking. Or led by Phasma on missions assigned by himself through Snoke.

Along with general operations everything was like it always was. There was always something that required attention, on ship, on missions, on Starkiller. 

*

He needed – he wanted to be awake. He had to be. Whatever was happening he should’ve been able to control. Everything was in control, inside and out. No one had ever questioned his lack of control, he exuded it since a young age. What he couldn’t control now he would learn to gain control later with improved skill. Restraints existed, hierarchies had their place, but for everything around him and under his command he could dictate. He controlled it.

Why was his body denying him?

*

A hologram chamber was built on Starkiller base. It wasn’t an exact replica of the one on the Finalizer. A weapon needed little to no flare with construction. The construction served the purpose of maintaining the weapon, allowing it to operate as required, technicians housed to keep it operational. What was needed was provided. Gossamer curtains may have been a luxurious touch that Snoke allowed on the starship but on the base it didn’t exist. A chamber was built, the necessary intel and communications programed within to allow the hologram – their Supreme Leader – to communicate with his men. Man as it currently was. Ren had been gone for months and he was starting to wonder if he’d ever return to the base let alone to the ship he co-commanded.

“The operational unit is at sixty per cent complete. Control rooms are ready for the technicians to install computers and wiring. Amenities have been completed and if the construction crew are to be believed they are more than sufficient.” Upon hearing the report from the construction crew Hux had arched an eyebrow. To Snoke he gave the same news with a straight unaffected face. For the man who showed little to no emotion to him it only seemed appropriate to return it in kind. “Starkiller personnel can begin working within the base by the end of the week.”

“How goes the weapon itself?”

“The men and women who have been designing the key components for the weapon have been working on every detail and continue to remain on schedule with their assigned target dates and goals.” The report he received that morning illustrated as much. “They’ve been running tests as they go along and the results thus far are those that we expected based on research and design. And the ores that are required to build the energy reserves and retainers are on schedule to arrive in three days.”

The fact that Snoke leaned back in his throne was the only indication that he was pleased, no longer peering down at him like he was a bug. All of the questions Snoke asked thus far had received the best of answers or the answers exceeded expectation. Hux would’ve been proud, and perhaps he did reserve the right to gloat, but that was only because he had the greatest of the great working on the weapon in every single regard.

The one question he wanted to ask he kept to himself. Not only was it technically not his business but he knew Snoke wouldn’t answer the question. Nor would he find the answers anywhere in his datapad.

He found the answer strolling down the corridor five weeks later, smelling and looking the worse for wear.

“And here I thought that Supreme Leader reconsidered and made me sole commander.” There was no need to greet Ren formally, they both saw each other approach as they came from opposite directions. Hux gave him another look over, from muddy boots and frayed edges of his cloak up to his helmet, the only part that appeared to be unblemished. “Apparently not… unless you’re here to shower before going out on another 9-month long swim in the mud.”

“You would want to hear that.” Even the rattle that accompanied Ren’s words out from the helmet sounded worse than normal. “I will be on ship for at least three weeks.”

He had been about to mumble his personal regrets, the word ‘shame’ soft in his mind, but Hux found himself turning to walk with the knight. “Have you finished your mission?”

“There is always work to be done,” Ren acknowledged, walking smoothly as though no other person was in the corridor but them. They weren’t alone but with both of them present, everyone else granting them extra space for easy passage, they may as well have been.

Hux barely held back a scoff, surprised to hear the words from the constant wayward traveller himself. “Yes there is.”

He smirked when a datapad was shoved none too gently against his chest, Ren stalking off after no doubt hearing his thoughts. Catching the device with a quick hand, no more than sliding an inch downwards, he turned on the datapad, accessing the files that Ren had left incomplete.

*

Ren’s departures from the Finalizer grew in frequency but never lasted more than a month. More often than not he deployed his aircraft from Starkiller only to return a few days later, a week at the most. If he had any thoughts about Starkiller base he hadn’t voiced them but based on how often he frequented the place it had to be up to standard. The fact that he kept his destructive tendencies strictly to the Finalizer was either by command by Snoke himself or he recognised the importance of the weapon. It certainly wasn’t a personal favour directed to him.

That his destructive tendencies weren’t as frequent from a year ago had to be good a thing. Again it wasn’t anything attributed to what he was doing differently. Hux could only presume that Ren was closer to finding what he needed. That would put any man in a good mood.

As the crew found out, a happy Lord Ren meant for a happy General. Or at least one who was less likely to look like death every day of the week. Two days less was an improvement regardless who one asked.

Six months later, when Ren told him that the last piece to finding Luke Skywalker was on Jakku, he believed him. He had no reason not to.

*

Hux had been confident with his men. None of them had failed him before in interrogating anyone, regardless of who or what their captors claimed fealty. They were on his ship for a reason, they were the best. 

If only he questioned the pilot personally.

If he had stopped to consult Snoke, to see if he could do anything.

“If’ was not going to change what happened.

Blasted Ren.

Blasted FN-2187.

They still would’ve been able to capture the droid.

Blast everything.

He had done nothing wrong.

If…. no, maybe – 

There was a lot to be fixed, on all their parts.

*

“I remember… there was a fire…”

“That was your lightsabre.”

“The ground was buckling, that I know happened.”

Hux sighed, looking down at his datapad, scrolling through his newsfeed. Surprisingly nothing was mentioned about Starkiller, though he knew he would see the sneering and hear the jeering soon enough. At least he hoped so, Snoke willing to give him pardon for another opportunity. He would find out once the patient was delivered to his master. Ren was certainly healthy enough to be a nuisance again. “At least your memory is solid. Do you want me to remind me that a novice Force user-?”

Ren could’ve shown his mastery of the Force by doing any number of things. As it was a finger flicked hard at his nose, prompting him to snap his head up and glare at the knight resting on the thin cot. He was forced to stay in the medbay but fortunately it was his last day. Why he was keeping him company he didn’t know. He should’ve been doing something to improve morale on the ship but without knowing what would happen to himself, let alone the Finalizer, he preferred to mope in the few escapes he had from business. In his quarters he moped and worked off the clock. On his breaks he visited Ren.

He had half a mind to flick Ren’s scar but instead he sighed again.

“When will we be arriving to convene with Snoke?” Ren asked at last.

“Tomorrow.” He started to lower his gaze and hand back down to his datapad but his fingers had other ideas, nails digging down into the flesh of his palm.

“Duty calls.” Ren smirked, snorting when he quietly bobbed his head in agreement. “Or is it death?”

It wasn’t a flick but a wound that could be truth and mortality in one. The hurt burned and dug painfully. Hux had no parting words, didn’t glare back to Ren, just stood up and walked out of the medbay.

*

His throat seized up, scraping and burning. Everything grated, the sensation spreading through his whole body. He was vaguely aware of his arm flinching, perhaps his whole upper body. 

But his eyes remained shut.

He couldn’t scream.

He couldn’t cry for the desperation and helplessness.

In the depths of his subconscious the only image he could see was a black helmet, looming closer, voice garbled, booming louder as pain blew up in his mind.

The black spread.

*

Back on the Finalizer.

Back.

Alive.

He should’ve returned to work. Once the shuttle arrived back in the hangar, one man less than when they left, only a couple of hours had passed. Snoke had given him new orders. None that involved sacrificing himself for the good of the Order. He had honest to goodness work to do and none of the wounds he feared would come before or after. 

As whole and healthy he was he was drained.

He visited the bridge long enough to command the crew, the diminished crew – and who’s fault was that? – that Lieutenant Mitaka would be in charge of the ship for the interim. It would be no longer than the rest of the day. By tomorrow he’d be back in command.

Back in his quarters he ignored his datapad. 

Considered throwing out his Starkiller datapad.

Order, not the capitalised version that served him, that he served every day in his life, was not a pressing issue. He could tend to his clothes later, they were just fine crumpled on the floor. He stepped into his shower, taking much longer than he normally did. 

He stumbled into his bed, wrapping himself in the blankets.

Shivering slightly, water dripping from his skin onto the sheets, he closed his eyes and tried to will on the sleep he craved.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Losing one Knight of Ren and gaining another Knight of Ren.

He’d been instructed to keep hard at work, quiet and steady. Subterfuge was his current workload. No one had an exact face to match with his handiwork. His speech to the troops, though videoed for all to see upon Starkiller and the Finalizer, so every single trooper and officer no matter where they were stationed had a clear view, had been broadcast through secret channels to all of the other starships and First Order Offices Localised. 

The Force user had already fled the planet before he reached Ren, they wouldn’t have seen him under their exhaust and liftoff. 

And it turned out not interrogating the pilot was for the best. 

Anything that the Traitor may’ve told the Resistance was moot. Amongst the officers dead from the destruction of the base he could easily be counted so long as no one heard or saw anything further of him. Only a select few kept communicating to him in order to keep a low profile. Anything to encourage those thoughts. When his work required him to meet with collaborators, which were kept to a strict minimum, he went heavily disguised and without guards. Guards could be identified and mercenaries for hire were just as dubious as their morals. 

He made sure to keep Phasma and her troops busy. It wasn’t fair to them that he had different goals. They were trained to be combatants. They were assisting other ships, engaging in any and all battles. 

Ren was off training.

The ship was oddly quiet.

After sending out a report on his datapad a message pinged through. The address was unidentifiable amongst his shortlist of contacts. He could’ve waited to have a computer tech confirm its authenticity but on a hunch he opened it.

It was a safe sender, however from a person he had last seen several years ago.

Apparently he was getting a visitor.

Maybe it wouldn’t be so quiet on the ship.

*

“The Finalizer is quite different from the Exclusion. In a good way of course.”

Was there a right way to respond to such a statement? The men and women on the ship instilled him with confidence and he hoped that despite the turn of the events that the opposite was true as well. And however long it had been since he last thought about his former station and fellow crew he still couldn’t help but wonder. No one had ever told him the fate of its General. Perhaps they kept it that way on purpose. Whatever the reason he could only presume it was for the best, for himself and everyone else. 

He mulled over the words, still uncertain what to say. At last, with an inward sigh, he nodded in acknowledgement. “I’m sure you recognise several faces on the Finalizer. Captain Phasma is Captain of our Troops, not to mention Mitaka became Lieutenant. I’ve always held them in high esteem and, with the rest of the crew, I would say they make this ship one of the best, if not the best.”

“Two intelligent and formidable individuals as I recall.” It was reassuring to see the other man’s face, his expression easy and kind even without a smile. He abandoned his helmet once they arrived in his quarters, settling in on the couch with drinks. For a visitor he was actually on amiable terms with it was a natural gesture. He couldn’t remember the last time he had drinks with anyone but now that he had the opportunity he served them both. “I look forward to working with Captain Phasma. It must be strange to your crew to no longer have a Knight of Ren aboard. I wish to serve in any way I can in Kylo Ren’s stead.”

Hux nodded, taking a sip. “Thank you Lord Tennka Ren.”

The knight smiled. “I don’t require any titles. You can call me Tennka.”

“I last spoke to the Supreme Leader yesterday, and he made no mention of your arrival.” The email had arrived in the morning and his meeting with Snoke had been a few hours later so he had expected some kind of reference to the visit. Of all the things that he and Snoke discussed the arrival of Tennka Ren had not come up. 

“To be frank, this wasn’t an idea that involved The Supreme Leader,” Tennka admitted, looking briefly chagrined. Refocussing himself he began anew. “Kylo first came up with the idea, to maintain a sense of sameness after the hard loss everyone went through. Not only would one of the knights provide that sameness but we could aid in keeping enforcement on ship, as well as to engage in battles. And considering our own sense of teamwork and comradery it wouldn’t take much to extend that further with your crew.” Hux refrained from snorting, substituting it with another sip. The idea of teamwork didn’t sound like a Kylo Ren idea, at least based on Ren’s experiences aboard the Finalizer. Maybe teamwork was strictly a Knights of Ren experience, that sounded more feasible. “Two names came up but in the end it was decided that I would come on board. With your permission of course.”

“You’re already here, and I suspect your ship already carries your personal belongings,” Hux pointed out to which Tennka grinned, assumption confirmed. “Your help would be greatly appreciated since I can’t get involved directly with any fighting. And the people onboard who do remember you will be able to help you settle in and answer any questions if for any reason I’m not available.”

Tennka had already finished his drink but rather than accept a second drink he held it, gesturing with it when he felt necessary. Now he played with it, fingers anxious. “I have to admit… I always wondered if you held Kylo against us. I know your experience with him when you first met was far from ideal.”

“You were in part responsible for pulling Ren – Kylo back from attacking me further,” Hux recalled, counting off the reasons why he held no ill will towards Tennka. “You didn’t ignore my efforts when I was showing you around the Exclusion. And you were the one who finally made Kylo apologise to me. Those were all convincing factors but I must also add, that on top of the above reasons, I do find you likeable.”

Chuckling lowly Tennka looked up from his glass fully. “Does that go for all of us?” 

“Mostly you.” He allowed himself a faint smirk, smudging a drop of liquid off of his glass. “Just don’t let the others know that.”

“You have my vow of secrecy.” Tennka laid one hand on his thigh, reassured fully. “I find you quite likeable too.”

Shortly after Tennka did request the proffered drink.

When he finally did leave, returning to the hangar to retrieve his belongings, Hux accompanied him then led him to the guest quarters, overriding the default code and allowing him to create his own.

It wasn’t uncommon for him to only get three hours of sleep but never before due to a late social call. Waking up those scant hours later he didn’t need the caf to perk himself up. He was still in a good mood from the night before.

*

Had Tennka been putout by Ren’s extended leave he never mentioned it to him nor hinted of it in other ways. He found life on the starship different but not unenjoyable. Leading or getting involved with battles was something that he looked forward to, regardless with who he was fighting. It would’ve been nice to have some indication from Snoke or Kylo himself how long he would be gone. Once again the knight had been gone for several months, coming up for six in a couple of weeks. 

Not that he didn’t enjoy the company of the other knight. He and Tennka would chat over drinks when their schedules coincidence. The only repairs that were needed on ship were regular maintenance calls, in no way resulting from a tantrum. He was calm and collected on the ship, even when he was training with the troops upon Phasma’s request.

She seemed to request his help for training a lot, taking all of her efforts to best him any way she could. He had watched the two of them, surprised by her fervour.

When they drew apart Phasma would stop and step into attention, gaze effortlessly finding his no matter where he was standing and watching in the training facilities.

Her expression was unreadable behind her helmet but Tennka, without his, beamed at him.

And something about the air amongst the troops made gooseflesh prickle to life on the back of his neck.

Taking Tennka’s word on Snoke’s lack of involvement on this matter concerning the Knights of Ren Hux had never asked Snoke any questions. However, considering that Ren kept in touch with him during previous missions he had expected the periodic email inquiring how Tennka was doing. No messages came in and the few that Hux had sent weren’t answered.

Perhaps training was different from missions. He could’ve been too busy, or he was located in an area that lacked access to communication satellites. It happened all too frequently in the Unknown Regions.

Had he known how to get in touch with the other knights he would’ve tried contacting them.

With his own missions in secrecy, espionage and subterfuge it wouldn’t be absolutely harmful to Tennka’s suspicions that he kept himself guarded. He had to maintain a front for all his work efforts, it would rub off a little even when he wasn’t on ship with his trusted crew.

When Hux did so he was surprised when so called secrets came to his attention.

He was not the only one putting on an act.

Tennka had his own motives but what he was working towards was yet to be revealed.

*

“General, may I speak to you in private?”

Hux had been giving instructions to Mitaka but Tennka’s arrival in the bridge both gave them pause. Hux kept his gaze calm but guarded. He couldn’t say the same for Mitaka who regarded the knight with thinly veiled disdain. Hux nodded to Mitaka who took the gesture to take his own leave before walking towards his office, once he was assured Tennka was following him.

Once they were faraway from the bridge to not hear the voices and computers within Tennka spoke. “It’s time that I must tell you the truth.”

“Have you not been telling me the truth since you arrived?” Hux shook his head, a chiding gesture. “You’ve waited a year to tell me. You better have a good reason for harbouring falsities for so long.”

“It’s not for a lack of trust but I had to wait until I could ascertain preparations were ready.” Hux stopped in front of his door, pausing to side-eye the knight. There was no opportunity for judgement, he wore his full uniform, including his helmet. “I wish to discuss this inside. It’s a matter I’m not ready to divulge to everyone immediately.”

“Does this concern someone upon the ship?” He unlocked the door, stepping aside to let Tennka in.

“In a sense but it’s primarily a Knight of Ren situation.”

That gave Hux pause all over again. The lack of communication from Ren had him thinking the worse. “Is he safe?” It was easier to ask that then ask if he was dead.

It seemed to take some effort for Tennka to come to an answer. “As of right now, yes.”

“For someone who was determined to tell me the truth, you are being cloyingly vague.” Hux twisted sharply on his feet to scrutinize the knight. It never concerned him before that he was several inches taller than Tennka but it did allow him to stare him down this instance. Grudgingly the man didn’t flinch. He had seen worse things than irate Generals, Hux would grant him that. “What does that mean? Do you know where Kylo is and what’s happening to him?”

“I want your help in taking the position of Master of the Knights of Ren.” There was the full statement, and a blow that Hux wasn’t expecting. Tennka watched him steadily, confidence radiating outward.

If Tennka was going to be plain than he would return the sentiment. “Kylo out-skills you, you would never win the duel,” Hux reminded him.

“That’s why I need your help.” Tennka purposely looked down, to the insignias on his uniform that represented the Order and his rank. “You’ve out-powered everyone in the First Order. Regardless of who has stood in your way you’ve overcome. General Isac was the bane of your existence and not only did you become General of your own Starship you even brought him to his demise.”

Hux’s blood froze. It wasn’t the truth but he often feared that someone did it as a favour for him. Who or why he still didn’t know. “I had no hand in that,” he replied coolly, moving towards the chair behind his desk.

The helmet cocked slightly to the side and his voice was smug. “You know that you influenced it.” 

“General Isac has not been my concern for a long time,” Hux countered, swallowing down the ire that was fighting to work its way up from his belly, but It was threads of guilt that were pulling tight around his throat.

“Because you fought against him, fought to bring yourself to power. I recognise that in you. You’ve been fighting to keep your position in the Order despite all that has happened. Everyone admires you and fears you equally. You are the partner everyone wants,” Tennka continued, moving to join him by the desk.

“Even if you beat Kylo, which I highly doubt, there is still the matter of the Supreme Leader.” Hux was distracted for a half second, watching Tennka take off his helmet, setting it down on several reports he printed off that morning. “He would never allow you to become the Master.”

“You could put in a good word for me.” Hux startled when he slid his hand against his own, leather against leather. Tennka couldn’t possibly think… thinking or not, the drop in the timbre of Tennka’s voice had insinuations that confirmed the touch wasn’t accidental. “Wouldn’t you prefer someone you actually get along with?” 

Tennka may have thought bringing his features into view would further persuade him but all he could think of was Phasma’s rigid body language whenever she was working in close quarters with Tennka. Looking at him now Hux could see that the smile was self-serving even though he was trying to make it sincere for his sake. “I would prefer someone who my crew respects.”

“Your crew fears and loathes Kylo Ren.” Tennka lowered his gaze, helping to ease the expression but it still lingered. “You don’t need to be a Force user to know that. I am better than him.”

“Captain Phasma doesn’t get along with you. Has no room to respect you. I’ve seen that much when she trains with you and the few times I’ve seen both of you in battle.” His voice remained steady, eyes steeled on the other man. It was of no effort to stand against him but instinctively he dug his fingers into his palm. It made his muscles tauter, ready to fight, if only verbally. “I will do what it takes to ensure Kylo’s safety and position on the Finalizer. If that means I’m at odds with you I have no qualms.”

“General.” Tennka cocked his head again, shaking it slowly. “I am not leaving this ship until I have your agreement on the matter. I won’t take no.”

Hux took a step forward, refusing to back down. “I don’t care what you or the other Knights of Ren have to say on the matter. Your politics and insider backstabbing don’t concern me. If your heart is set on dethroning Kylo you are doing it on your own, without me.” 

He didn’t expect the backhand to the cheek. 

Tennka didn’t expect him to strike him back but showed no sign of pain when he punched him in the mouth. Hux knew better to punch him anywhere on the torso. Whereas Ren had muscle to accentuate his natural slim frame Tennka’s muscles made him broader, creating a larger target but doing well to protect from blows without a weapon. Without a blaster in sight, or anything with which to improvise, Hux had to rely with his hands until he found something he could use.

In the mean time that meant grappling with Tennka. Lunging forward Tennka grabbed and threw him against the wall. Hux’s shoulder collided before he could slip out from under him, grabbing hold of his arm and twisting it around his back. It was a game of dodging the worse blows, settling for punches anywhere either could grab. Tennka didn’t show many signs of pain or damage. Tennka did have the chance to do more injury to him. Though taller than Tennka it also meant there was a greater range for Tennka to grab him, fingers catching and digging into his legs, torso and arms.

That cuts joined in with what would become bruises later only testified to how resourceful Knights were. Considering Kylo carried his lightsabre with him at all times he should’ve known that Tennka carried a dagger in his boot. Unlike the other knight though he never used it upon machinery or crewmembers. Until now.

One slash cut at the fabric of his jacket. The second slash got deeper, slicing through the shirt underneath and cutting a thankfully thin line against his chest. 

“Give in General,” Tennka warned, taking another swipe with his dagger.

Hux blocked with his arm, hand grazing down to the side, before Hux managed a clip to his chin, enough to knock him askance. “Give up – and get out of my ship!”

Another surprise came in the way of grabbing his hair. Yanking forward and down Tennka pushed in to bite at his mouth, drawing blood and letting him taste it as he thrust his tongue in.

Were all the Knights this delusional?

He didn’t think on that too long, shoving him off, stomping on his foot and pushing into the closest wall. That the items around the impact area rattled, a couple falling and breaking on the floor, was not important to him. 

Except that Tennka was now beside the door, and locked it swiftly before coming back to him.

Throwing punches, slamming each other into walls some more, Hux getting no closer to the door, Tennka purposely keeping him away, Hux loathed the fact that he wouldn’t gain the upper hand. He was holding his own, landing punches that would leave marks, but nothing like the bruises ad cuts he was getting. He bled and ached but nothing grievous. He wouldn’t let it slow him down even if it wanted to. 

There was dim satisfaction that Tennka was short of breath, but he laughed for it, licking his lips before gunning harder and faster. 

Bruising his knuckles for his effort he did manage to catch Tennka in his ribs, satisfying for the crack and give that he felt upon impact.

Tennka wheezed wild-eyed, latching hold of the offending hand and twisting it until it too snapped. Hux gritted against the pain, knees buckling and dropping him a couple of inches. It was enough to let Tennka punch him in the eye, hard enough that he felt his cheekbone crack.

Then the hand caught him as he dropped further.

Hand and fingers squeezing around his throat.

“Oh – Kriff.” The hand squeezing harder, Hux tried to lean back out of the hold. “What is with Rens and choking!”

He felt himself gaining a bit of slack out of the grip but then Tennka brought his other hand round, forming a circle around his neck, thumbs centred and crushing down tight. Hux clawed at his hands but Tennka had other plans, slamming him against the wall head first. Head cracking, neck recoiling, his grip faltered while Tennka’s grew heavier.

Clawing at his face may’ve hurt but his gloves prevented him from scratching to draw blood. 

“Oh General, this is not what I wanted to do to you.” Hux heard the words, just barely, crooning over the pounding in his head. He spat weakly in his face, not enough wet in his parched aching mouth to draw up more than a tiny bead. Tennka stepped in closer, kissing his forehead. “Just say the word and it’s all over. We can get rid of Kylo together. I know it’s what you want.”

He tried speaking, his lips shaping the lone word he wanted to say but couldn’t. Tennka recognised it and pressed all of his weight into his hands, onto his neck, every muscle in his face etched in a scowl. The lines grew heavier, thicker, darker, taking over his whole face. Soon the room was blacked out, Hux sagging against the wall, hands landing on Tennka’s shoulders before falling slack at his side.

*

He was done with the dark. The blackness never left him alone, consuming him, wrapping it’s hold around him. Tendrils of it drifted over his face, daring to probe deeper but always hesitating at the last minute. Lip curling in disgust, trying to curse it away, he realised there was a shift over him, a darker silhouette taking the shape of a head and set of shoulders, lit from behind.

_Can you hear me?_

Hux went to nod his head but agony stopped him before thought could become action. His brain was smart and didn’t let him. 

Fingers stroked the nape of his neck. _Say something – anything._ More fingers, a second hand, came back to his forehead. _Come on Hux, wake up for me._

The head seemed to move closer to him, fingers pressing more firmly. Panic swelled through him, hot and vicious, quickening his breath. The darkness, blocking out that weak imitation of light, was taking over again.

_Just… give me some sign that you can hear me._

Had he known that someone was smiling above him, watching his eyes twitch, struggling to open, he would’ve tried harder.

* 

“The cleaning crew has removed the body.”

“Not that I expect he’ll want to step into his office any time soon.”

“I won’t let him return to his duties.”

There were voices.

And rather than the darkness, though it existed behind his closed eyes, he could recognise various shades of colours trying to reach into his consciousness. Streaks and flashes of blue, too much blue, with hints of white, and steel. Cold actually, lingering around the edges, and underneath him, brushing against his arms. He tried to flinch away from it and while the heaviness and pain limited him he could move enough that the sound caught the attention of the voices that had been soft, cutting them off entirely.

Before he knew what was happening his head was clasped between two big hands, thumbs and fingers in his hair, pinning him gently to the pillow. Their touch may have been light but the kisses that were pressed on his face were a bit too much, especially when they hit the bruises, cuts and fractures on his face. 

He opened his eyes on an audible wince, gasping and coughing when Ren – Kylo – kissed him desperately. “Kylo…” he tried to warn him back but couldn’t get the name out of his throat. It felt broken though it was no more than the hoarse and broken clipped syllables that couldn’t form words properly.

“I’m back, I’m back now,” Kylo mumbled against his lips, careful to avoid his swollen cheek.

“Wo-“ Whooping a cough that shook his throat and head, sending spasms through his whole upper half, Hux closed his eyes, hoping that it would ease any of the pain. Thumbs stroked at his temples, slowly soothing and easing his coughing. _Wouldn’t want Snoke to be without a commander for the Finalizer._

_Screw Snoke._ Hux smiled faintly at that, snorting lightly through his nose. _I’m done my training, yes I could command the ship, but someone needs to make sure you’re not going back to your post any time before you’re cleared from bedrest. Doctor’s orders – and my orders._

_So who’s going to be in charge of the ship? If you’re going to be in charge of me._

_I think Mitaka and Phasma will do a good job together._

Hux bit his lip, opening his eyes to look up to Kylo. In the medbay he was a welcoming vision of black. He let his thoughts drift up to Kylo again, grinning inwardly when dark eyes locked on his.

“Oh, I assure you,” Kylo murmured, pressing a light kiss on his lips, fingers continuing to stroke through his hair. “I’ll take good care of you.”


End file.
